


Early Bloom

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Ibuki Says Poggers, Vanilla, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: Running into each other during their early morning routines, Peko Pekoyama realizes how she feels about Ibuki Mioda.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Early Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountCherrycula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountCherrycula/gifts).



> This one was a gift for a friend of mine.

"1972!... 1973!... 1974!...1975!"

Peko Pekoyama kept swinging her shinai, strengthening her arm muscles. It was part of her daily routine. Every day she'd wake up at 5 AM to to practice, swinging her weapon until the sun came up. It was a good routine. She had just finished 2000 swings when she felt the first rays of sunlight. Wiping her brow, she smiled as the sun rose up.

"It's real beautiful, ain't it?"

Peko quickly swung her shinai behind her.

"Waaah! I'm sorry!"

Peko's weapon stopped a few inches from Ibuki Mioda's face. The Ultimate Musician had her hands up in surrender.

"...I'd say don't do that again, but knowing you, you wouldn't listen." Peko said, slipping her shinai back into it's sheath. "But what are you doing here, so early in the morning?"

"Ibuki likes to take long walks on the beach and watch the sunrise." She answered. "And I noticed you were watching it too."

"Mmm." Peko said, pulling her sword bag over her shoulder. "Is that it then?"

"Well actually..." Ibuki put a hand under her chin. "Ibuki has a couple of questions. Can you answer them?"

"I suppose. As long as it doesn't take too much time."

"Poggers!" Ibuki whooped, pumping a fist.

"Poggers...?" Peko repeated, confused.

"Okay, question numero uno!" Ibuki said, ignoring Peko's confusion. "Why are you still training to fight? We don't have to worry about anything like that now that we're living on this island. It's almost been... what, like a year now?"

"I merely like to practice honing my skills. It's not for defense, it's for personal growth." She answered. "And such training is what I enjoy doing."

"Question two! What's your relationship Fuyuhiko?"

Peko raised an eyebrow. "I thought you already knew the answer to that one."

"No no no, not that." Ibuki said. "We know how you've known each other since you were babies and stuff, but what do you think of him? And not that whole you're just a sword for him thing, cause we all know that ain't true."

Peko thought to herself for a bit, before answering. "I've known Fuyuhiko for so long, and we trust each other completely. He's family to me."

"Like a brother, huh? Okay." Ibuki said. "Last question. What do you think about me?"

That question got Peko thinking. What did she think of Ibuki? She was always an odd one, being happy almost whenever she was around her friends, speaking in third person and being overall quite out there. Peko was stumped. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey, uhh, I don't mind you thinking long, but you're starting to stink." Ibuki said.

That brought Peko out of her thoughts. She completely forgot that she had finished training mere moments ago and was a sweaty mess.

"Well, I do have plenty of time before breakfast." Peko said. "I can freshen up by then."

"Wait, you didn't answer Ibuki's last question." She said.

"I suppose it'll have to wait." Peko said, starting the walk back to her lodge.

"Aww, but I want to know now!" Ibuki said. "Can you think faster? Please?"

Peko sighed. "If you're willing to wash my clothes to help me save some time, I'll try."

"Ibuki's the best at washing clothes!" She said. "You can count on me!"

* * *

Ibuki sat on Peko's bed, waiting for the girl to finish taking her shower. A fresh change of clothes for Peko lay folded on her lap and Ibuki was humming to herself as she looked around the room. She really liked the traditional aesthetic that Peko had going for her lodge.

"Huh." Ibuki laid face up on the bed and took a deep sniff. "It smells traditional too, like tea and stuff."

Ibuki heard the water stop and sat back up. A few minutes later, Peko stepped out of her bathroom in only a towel. She pushed her hair back and put on her glasses. Ibuki smiled and waved.

"I appreciate the help, Ibuki." Peko said. "Now, please hand me my clothes."

"Nope!" Ibuki said. "You gotta answer the question first!"

"Ibuki, this is ridiculous."

Peko reached out towards her clothes, but Ibuki snatched them up and held them away.

"Answer the question first! Or you're gonna be going to breakfast in your birthday suit!" Ibuki teased.

"Ibuki, give me my clothes."

"Answer the question then!"

Peko kept on trying to reach for them, but Ibuki kept her arms up and prevented her from reaching it. Peko reached forward, but accidentally pushed too hard. She and Ibuki fell onto the floor.

"Ibuki! I'm sor-!"

Peko stopped as she started blushing. She was straddling Ibuki and had a blush on her face. Ibuki also had a noticeable blush, but instead had a nervous grin and stared at Peko's assets, which were still quite wet from her shower.

"Soooo..." Ibuki started, trying to look as casual as possible despite their position. "Can you answer the question now?"

Peko groaned as she turned her face away. What should she say? Several moments passed, and Ibuki noticed that some of the shower water was dripping onto her, but she didn't really care as she waited.

"I..." Peko tried to find the words. What was this feeling? She had noticed that she felt it often whenever Ibuki was around, but now that they were much closer, the feeling was even stronger.

"Do you like me?"

Peko looked back down at Ibuki, who still had a blush, but had a completely serious expression.

"Wha-? Ibuki, of course I like you. We've been friends for so long." Peko answered.

"I know that." Ibuki said, completely dropping her third-person speech. "I want to know if you... _like_ like me."

Peko felt her heart beat increase, even moreso than from her training earlier.

"You know how I swing both ways." Ibuki said. "Ever since I got to know you so long ago... I figured it out. I think you're one of those ways I swing."

More silence passed.

"Yeah, that was a really bad one." Ibuki nervously chuckled at her corny pickup line, looking away. "I don't blame you if you don't feel the same way-"

"I do love you."

"-about me because I'm not sure if-"

Ibuki stopped talking and looked back at Peko, eyes wide.

"Ibuki, ever since I've met you, I've always felt this way." Peko said. "Whenever you got close, I've felt this longing that I've never felt before."

Ibuki blinked as Peko continued.

"Ibuki Mioda, I love you, and I'm happy to find out you feel the same way."

The Ultimate Musician had the biggest grin on her face, but laughed a bit.

"You probably didn't think you'd tell me that in a towel, huh?"

Peko closed her eyes and got off of Ibuki. She sat down, knees to her chest as Ibuki sat up. Ibuki wiped her eyes, but still had a smile.

"This is the happiest day of Ibuki's life." She said, slipping back into her normal speech pattern. "Not the way Ibuki expected it to go, but Ibuki won't ever forget it."

"I'm sorry about getting your clothes wet." Peko said.

"Oh it's fine." Ibuki said. "Besides, Ibuki felt something else wet drip onto her."

Somehow Peko's entire face became red, and it wasn't because of the shower earlier.

"You did say earlier there was plenty of time before breakfast." Ibuki said. "So... you wanna have an early morning snack?"

Peko's blush didn't go away, but she sighed. "As long as you promise to stop making euphemisms."

"No promises!" Ibuki said crawling over.

Peko rolled her eyes as the two's faces drew close. Their lips met.

Ibuki was surprised at how strong Peko's tongue was as it interlocked with hers. They both loved the feeling of their first kiss. It was not how they imagined it to be, but it was a wonderful feeling regardless.

Ibuki's fingers slowly made their way down between Peko's legs. The two broke the kiss and Peko saw where Ibuki was reaching. She bit down on her lip as she felt Ibuki's fingers.

"Whoa, Ibuki knew it was wet, but didn't expect Niagara Falls!"

Peko stared at Ibuki in slight irritation.

"I did say no promises!" She said, jamming two fingers in and making Peko throw her head back and moan. Ibuki pulled her fingers out just as fast and licked them. Getting low to the ground, her head was now in between Peko's legs.

"Itadakima-SU!"

Peko put a hand over her mouth to avoid screaming as she felt Ibuki's tongue. She had never felt something like this before, and it made her body shudder in pleasure. The feeling was so wonderful.

"Ibuki... I'm...!"

Without warning, Ibuki got a faceful of Peko's love. Sitting back up, Ibuki had a proud grin on her face.

"Man, you were just pent up!" She said. "It was like a flood! Uh... Peko?"

The Ultimate Swordswoman had a glint in her eyes. She pulled Ibuki up by her wrists and pressed her down to the bed.

"Uhhh, you're starting to scare me!"

"I'm just gonna pay you back in kind." Peko said, kissing Ibuki on her neck, sending shivers through the girl.

"Aiiiii! Ibuki might have pushed things too far!" She cried out playfully as she felt Peko's hands on her chest. Peko slowly pulled of Ibuki's top and slipped off her skirt, all the while kissing her neck.

Peko got on her knees as untied her towel and threw it to the side. Ibuki stared up at Peko's bare beautiful body, feeling that it was a little unfair that she herself was still wearing her undergarments. She moved her hands to undo them, but Peko grabbed her wrists again.

"Sorry, but I want to take them off." Peko said.

Ibuki's blush got stronger as she felt Peko's fingers slip behind her back and undo her clip. Her eyes followed Peko as she slowly made her way to Ibuki's lower body. She watched as Peko slowly pulled them down.

"Hmph." Peko looked back up at Ibuki. "You commented how wet I was, and you're just as guilty."

"W-Well, Ibuki wasn't really thinking of herself." She stammered.

"It's so easy for me to slip my fingers in." Peko noted.

"Well, you know what Ibuki says about girl love!" She said. "It's slippery when WEET~!"

The last part was a little louder, as Peko had slipped her fingers in. Ibuki put Peko's pillow over her face to muffle the screams of erotic pleasure as Peko slipped her fingers in and out. She only took it off momentarily to look at Peko's face.

"Peko! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Her face switched to that of disappointment, as Peko pulled her hand away.

"Why did you do that?" Ibuki whined.

"There was something I wanted to try." Peko said.

Leaning back on her bed, she spread her legs until they parallel with Ibuki's.

"Oooooh~!" Ibuki realized. "You want to try cutting paper!"

"...that was an odd one, even by your standards." Peko said.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to try that one as well." Ibuki said. "I don't think that one was very good either."

"Just hold my hand." Peko said, reaching out towards her.

Ibuki gladly took it (noting it felt like this was the lewdest part so far). They started to pull towards each other, Peko interlocked her legs with Ibuki's so her womanhood touched hers. They pushed against each other, grinding and moaning.

"Uhn... Ibuki! I love you!"

"I love you too, Peko! Aaah... aah~!"

The two girls climaxed at the same time, and their grip loosened. Breathing heavily, they both just lay on Peko's bed. Peko crawled over next to Ibuki and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That... was wonderful." Peko breathed out. "Thank you, Ibuki."

"Not a problem..." Ibuki panted. "But there is something I wanna ask..."

Peko looked at Ibuki, who smiled at her.

"Wanna go for round two?"

* * *

"Where are those two?"

Mahiru Koizumi had her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as she stood outside of Hotel Mirai. It was almost an hour after breakfast, and Ibuki and Peko hadn't shown up at all. Fuyuhiko had no idea where Peko was, and none of the other girls had seen Ibuki this morning.

"I'm sure they're fine." Hajime Hinata said.

"But not showing up to eat?" Mahiru said. "That doesn't sound like Ibuki. Any ideas, Hajime?"

"Well... I do recall that Ibuki said she liked to take walks on the beach before the sun rises." Hajime said. "Maybe Ibuki fell asleep on the beach or something?"

"That does sound like something she'd do." Mahiru said. "Come on, let's go check."

"Wait... do you hear that?"

Hajime looked towards the lodges.

"I don't hear anything, Hajime." Mahiru said. "I don't know if Ultimate Listener is a Talent, but-"

"I hear moaning from Peko's lodge." He said.

"Moaning?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she's sick!" Mahiru concluded, as she rushed off in concern to her friend's lodge, leaving Hajime behind.

"H-Hold on!" Hajime ran after her.

Mahiru skid to a stop outside of Peko's lodge. Like Hajime said, she heard moaning inside.

"Peko! Are you alright?!"

The moaning stopped.

 _"M-Mahiru?!"_ Peko's voice rang out, sounding panicked. _"D-Don't come in!"_

"I'm coming in!" She said, almost comically ignoring Peko's words. She threw the door open. "Peko! I heard moaning! What's-?!"

Mahiru's words died in her throat at the sight she saw. Peko was on top of Ibuki underneath the blanket, and judging from the fact their clothes were on the floor, they were both wearing nothing.

"Yo." Ibuki said, waving at Mahiru, who had a blush on her face.

"Mahiru, you shouldn't just bust into other people's rooms, even if they're your friends." Hajime said, walking up behind her. "But what did you...?"

Hajime then saw the situation, and like Mahiru, a blush also started to form on his face.

"...oh."

"Yo." Ibuki repeated, waving at Hajime.

Hajime didn't really know what to say at this moment. What do you even say when you walk in on two of your friends having sex?

"Hajime." Mahiru said in a low voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"We saw nothing, okay?"

"Wh-What are you saying-?"

"WE SAW NOTHING!"

Face as red as her hair, she pushed Hajime out of the room. She closed the door behind her, leaving Peko and Ibuki by themselves again.

"I really should have locked the door..." Peko said, hand on her blushing face and feeling a bit of guilt that Hajime and Mahiru had to see them.

"It's fine, everyone forgets." Ibuki said. "You know Ibuki forgets a lot."

"Yes, I know. I suppose we should get dressed and tell everyone we're in a relationship."

"One more round?"

Peko narrowed her eyes, while Ibuki had a pleading expression. Peko sighed, but smiled.

"Fine." She said, entering another passionate kiss with her new lover. One of the first of many they'd have in their long and wonderful life.


End file.
